


Falling, Falling

by yamaguchi_tadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AsaNishi, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu - Freeform, HinaYama - Freeform, Hinanoya - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Multiship, NishiHina - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oneshot, Polyamory, YamaHina - Freeform, asadaisuga, comment for the love of god, daisuga - Freeform, gross sappy cuddles probably, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform, look at how many tags there are on this thing i think i'll stop, one-sided yamaguchi tadashi/tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, uuuuugggghhj hurl me into a vortex of regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchi_tadashi/pseuds/yamaguchi_tadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I love suffering!! Welcome to my collection of one-shots for my gross haikyuu ships! :)))</p><p> </p><p>Will add more, I multiship so these characters will probably end up with someone else in a different chapter at some point :/</p><p>Anyway have fun reading kiddos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mostly One-Sided) KageHina

Kageyama had to admit, he hadn’t thought of the Hinata that existed outside of club. He hadn’t thought that maybe he worked hard in class and passed stupid notes to his friends- he hadn’t even considered Hinata having any other friends besides himself. He hadn’t thought of Hinata going home, being greeted by his younger sister and eating his dinner, telling his parents about school. He hadn’t stopped to wonder about if Hinata even had a girlfriend. Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised, Hinata was a good guy. Easy to be around under normal circumstances. But he had realized that he didn’t know anything about Hinata’s life outside of volleyball. When he pictured the smaller boy, he saw him running to spike the ball. He saw his orange hair wild and framing his intense amber eyes, sweat trickling down onto his collarbone and his leg muscles working to jump higher. In his mind’s eye he had never actually imagined him sitting in class in a normal school uniform, staring out the window while the teacher droned on about something Hinata probably had no interest in. 

Kageyama was surprised by this. He ate lunch with Hinata regularly, and they walked home together often, but he was so fixated on the game that Hinata played he had never really thought about any of it. Seeing Hinata laughing with people Kageyama hardly knew had brought him to this revelation, wondering if these were Hinata’s friends, if he talked to them after school and had inside jokes with them and shared secrets about the girl he liked with them. It was jolting, now that he thought about it as he sat behind the stairs alone, but he should have known that Hinata didn’t consider Kageyama his best friend. Kageyama was the only one that felt that way.

Oh sure, he had other friends… Or, he hoped the other guys in the club considered him a friend. He knew he was unapproachable and intimidating sometimes, but he was trying to be better. Hinata had rubbed off on him, it seemed, and he considered himself better than his Kitagawa Daiichi days. Maybe he was the only one that thought so. Maybe everyone else on the team hated him. In that case, maybe Hinata also hated him.

He groaned and rested his forehead on his palms. It was impossible that Hinata hated him, right? The ball of energy couldn’t hate anyone. He spent so much time with him, they had to be friends, right? 

Kageyama’s lunch sat half-eaten next to him on the stair beside him as he hid his face in his hands, thinking. He didn’t hear the footsteps or the small yelp as the person missed a step and almost tumbled down.

“Kageyama, you- waah!!” 

Kageyama looked up at Hinata, surprised and caught unawares. When had he gotten there?  
“Woah Kageyama, your face is scary!” Hinata said, then flinched when Kageyama stood, expecting his poor head to be grabbed. But Kageyama just sighed and mumbled an apology, walking past the other to go back up the stairs. All that thinking had exhausted him.

“Oi Kageyama, you left your lunch!” A pause. “I’m gonna eat the rest of your rice!”

“Whatever, dumbass.” 

He waited for Hinata to jog up to his side, holding the box. “Hey, are you okay? You’re not angry or anything?”

Kageyama turned to look at the redhead, his shoulders tense. He didn’t know what expression he was making, but Hinata yelped again, backing away a few steps. He tried his best to look more pleasant. “No, I’m not… angry.”

Hinata came back. “Well, just making sure you’re okay!”

He was worried about him? This meant they were friends. They had to be friends.

“You wouldn’t be able to play volleyball as well if you didn’t feel good!” Hinata added, mimicking a spike with the hand holding the lunch box. “Waah! Oh no!”

Oh. Of course it was about volleyball. Kageyama felt stupid for assuming it would be about anything else. That’s all he was to Hinata; the setter. He watched his middle blocker try to clean the rice and remnants of vegetables from the floor. He was glad this part of the school was deserted at the moment. He had a crazy urge to kiss the boy, just to see how he would react. Just to let himself down once and for all. 

Hinata walked back, head down because he couldn’t pick up all the rice, and Kageyama restrained himself from leaning down and pecking him on the lips. This clumsy kid couldn’t possibly return his feelings. 

The bell rang, and Hinata jumped, startled. “I gotta get back to class! Walk me, Kageyama!”  
By walk apparently he meant run. As they reached his classroom, he turned. “We’re walking home together after practice, right?”

It was time to test things. “Why?” 

Hinata looked surprised and maybe a little offended. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Kageyama couldn’t stop the ridiculous smile that spread across his cheeks as he walked to his own classroom. They were friends, weren’t they?


	2. Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something like a farmer's market AU? I guess. TsukkiYama

Yamaguchi Tadashi ran the smallest stand at the outdoor market, near the end and towards the back. He sold fruit; his mother home-grew it and gave it to him to sell. Whenever he came home she would ask him how much he had sold, and he had to tell her that he had sold hardly any and watch the pride slowly disappear from her face. This was the last summer before he had to go off to college, and therefore the last summer with his small stand in the tight venue where he waited all day to sell a few apples.  
It was a hot day, and Tadashi was trying to stay cool amidst the sweaty bodies and buzzing air by attempting to shrink himself and hide in the corner of his stand, where the awning provided a little shade. He knew no one would come around, and started reading the book he had brought along, a short one about volleyball and different serves. He had found it at a stall a few rows down and decided to buy it, although it was a little outdated, and he enjoyed it.  
He had been reading for maybe five minutes when a soft voice reached his ears.   
“Oh, are you open?”  
Tadashi glanced up in surprise to see a tall blonde guy with black-rimmed glasses and a small frown.   
“Y-yes, of course, sorry!” he stammered as he sat up towards the front of his stall and smiled his service smile. “Is there anything you’re interested in?”  
The blonde guy took barely a second to look at the fruit and respond with simply “Half a pound of strawberries.”  
Tadashi nodded and grabbed a bag from under the counter. “Nice day, isn’t it?” he tried, wondering if this guy was the type of customer to enjoy small talk. He gave a small grunt as an answer, and Tadashi decided he wasn’t.   
After he was handed the bag of red berries, he lingered there for a little longer, but before Tadashi could ask if he needed anything else, he turned abruptly and walked away.   
That was his only customer that day. He went home that night, reporting once again to his tired mother that he had sold only a half pound.

 

Another day, another stand full of fruit and devoid of customers. Tadashi let out a sigh that was lost to the chatter of the crowd and the shouts of the vendors, swatting away a fly that had decided his head was very interesting. He leaned his head against his freckled arm, almost drifting off when he heard the soft voice again.  
“You’re open, right? Are you asleep?”  
Tadashi bolted upright and almost hit his head on the top of the stall. “Wha- oh, hello again!” it was the same tall, blonde glasses guy from the day before. “How can I help you?”   
The guy once again bought only strawberries, then left almost immediately. Tadashi watched him until he was lost in the crowd, wondering idly what he had done with the strawberries from yesterday. He thought maybe he baked pastries.

 

It was Saturday, and our young hero was once again seated at his boring old fruit stand, eating a peach. He was suddenly caught unawares by a familiar voice and a clearing throat. He looked up, peach juice dripping down his chin, at the tall boy looking down at him just as he had the day previous.  
“Uh, hi.”  
“Mmph- hello sir.” Tadashi squeaked as he swallowed the bite of peach and wiping his chin. The blondie covered a snort and a smirk behind his hand, his amber eyes crinkling behind his glasses. Tadashi had never noticed the colour of his eyes. “What can I get for you today?”  
Strawberries again. Did this guy eat anything else?

 

It was Sunday, and Tadashi’s mother was at the stand with him, humming in the back even though there was hardly room for both of them. He sat there and tried to persuade her to stop rearranging the wares, no one would come anyway, until 11:35, when suddenly the tall figure came looming.  
“Welcome back, sir, what can I get you?” Tadashi used the same words, but his service voice had left him, replaced by his casual voice. His mother looked over in disapproval.   
The glasses guy looked mildly surprised to see another person in the stand, but quickly ordered his strawberries and left.   
“Is that who buys the half pound every day?” his mother asked. “Good-looking young man. Maybe he buys them for his girlfriend.”  
Tadashi forced a smile. “Maybe he has a sister.”

 

Monday. The forecast predicted rain but it was hot as ever. Not as many people cluttered the streets and Tadashi, although disappointed by the lack of potential customers, couldn’t help but also be relieved. He was tired of the constant volume of the usual late-week crowd. He flopped backwards over his chair, fully intending on falling asleep this time, when footsteps alerted him of someone who might buy his honeydew melon, which his mother was trying to get rid of because she wasn’t very pleased with this year’s crop.   
It was just the tall guy again.  
“Hey, how may I help you?”  
“Half pound of strawberries.” the other answered, reaching a hand into his jeans pocket for his wallet.  
“Hey, how about a melon, too?” Tadashi asked, holding up the honeydew with one hand and looking up with big eyes, silently pleading for the burden to be taken from him. Glasses looked mildly put off, but shrugged and took the melon, too. As he handed the money to Tadashi, he slipped in a small note as well, then left, looking fairly embarrassed.  
Tadashi looked down at the crumpled piece of paper, reading ‘Tsukishima’ and a scrawled phone number.  
A grin grew.

 

Tuesday afternoon, and Tadashi was waiting impatiently for Glasses- er, Tsukishima. He came, just as expected, and had started to ask for his half pound of strawberries, but hadn’t even finished when Tadashi handed it to him and nervously cleared his throat. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi! Pleased to meet you!”  
Tsukishima seemed a little stunned, but it was hard to tell. His face was a little emotionless, but Tadashi guessed that wasn’t his fault. Some people were just born that way.  
“Nice to meet you…” he finally said in return, pushing up his glasses. Tadashi smiled, but it probably ended up looking like a grimace, or a flinch. Tsukishima smirked and walked away, turning only once to see Tadashi waving goodbye. He raised his hand in farewell.

 

Wednesday, a few weeks later. Tadashi wished he could rub the freckles right off his face. They didn’t help his case when he already looked younger than he really was, while Tsukishima looked very mature. He wondered if Glasses was in college, maybe attending somewhere nearby.   
The real question was, he thought, pushing around a blueberry, why had Tsukishima been on his mind lately? He came to the stand every day, yeah, but Tadashi figured that his feelings were more than just those towards a regular customer. After he had finally gotten the nerve to text him a week ago, they had been texting on and off everyday as well. Tadashi would even dare to say that they had become friends.   
He sat up straight as he saw Tsukishima appear, waving happily at the taller boy. “Hey, Tsukki!”  
A sigh, “Didn’t I say not to call me that?”  
“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi grinned. He knew Tsukishima didn’t really care much either way.   
The two talked about stupid things while he rang up the strawberries; Tadashi about his mom’s new enthusiasm over flowers instead of fruit, and Tsukishima about his brother’s volleyball team and the position he hoped to get on the college team.  
“Oh yeah, Tsukki, which college are you attending?”   
Tsukishima glanced down at the other, his eyebrows raised. “The local college. I’m starting this year.”  
“Eh? I could’ve sworn you were older than me!”  
The blonde smiled, grabbing his bag of strawberries from Tadashi’s outstretched hand.

 

It was the next day that the date was proposed.  
“A date? As in… like, boyfriend date?”   
Tsukishima frowned and tried to hide a quickly spreading blush under his hand. “No. Just, you know, hanging out.”  
Tadashi’s mouth formed a small ‘oh’ as he nodded, feeling his cheeks growing warmer. “Sounds good. Can’t wait. To hang out, that is.”  
The two stood in silence, until Tsukishima finally decided to take his strawberries. “See you.” he said hastily, leaning forward and pecking Tadashi’s lips with his own before turning back into the crowd.   
Oh, he couldn’t wait. To hang out, that is.


	3. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even a one shot it's like 5 words. BokuAka

Bokuto Koutaro was said to be many things; a killer spike, a loud laugh, a ridiculous mannerism. Out of his several names however, there was one missing.

 _Gentle_.

After first meeting Bokuto, a person would generally not describe him as gentle. They would say boisterous, maybe, or rowdy. Obscure. Unpredictable. But gentle? No.

Unless you asked Akaashi Keiji, the one who seemed to know Bokuto best.

No one else but Akaashi knew the quiet whispers, the sweet kisses. No one else knew the soft hand that trailed down his side in the darkened room, or the strong arms that circled protectively around him after dark. The caressing fingers on his cheek, the soft breath, the sleeping face that looked so at peace. Akaashi knew they were all his.

And he loved the gentleness.


	4. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happens at the end? Should I tag this as character death? Does he even die?? Idk. (One-Sided) KenHina

It started out simple- just friends. Texting every so often, talking together at training camps. Since the first message, when Kenma’s screen glowed blue with Shouyo’s name and his heart fluttered because what if after texting once, the other never wanted to text again? Since the first time they smiled at each other during their first camp together. Since the first day they met up in the city to play at the arcade. Shouyo was one of very few people who Kenma would open up to so willingly, and so comfortably.  
They texted frequently now- every time his phone beeped Kuroo would smirk and say ‘Chibi-chan again?’ and Kenma would frown, glancing at his captain through the sides of his eyes, but hoping nonetheless that he was right. And usually, he was.  
Kenma was still a second year when he realized Shouyo made him happy, excited even. He supposed he wanted to become better friends, he supposed he was just thinking too hard when he would get pictures every now and then of Shouyo and Kageyama and his heart ached, he supposed he only wanted to play games with him again when he would think about him at the odd hours of the day, longing to see him. It was just a simple friendship.  
He was a third year when Shouyo decided to ask him to the arcade almost every Sunday when he wasn’t training or at a game, when they both decided to spend more time together. Just texting wasn’t enough, it seemed, and Kenma was glad, although he wouldn’t say that out loud.  
The sight of that bright smile on a sunny day while they were walking to the train station together was what first tipped Kenma off that maybe he liked Shouyo a little more than he was letting on. After that, he started noticing things he hadn’t wanted to before. The exact shade of brown those intense eyes were during a twilit evening, the slight twitch his left hand developed when he got cold, the way his bright curly hair blew around his slightly chubby cheeks as he ran down the hill toward the river they stopped by sometimes. Kenma noticed them, and his heartbeat ran away, and he wondered why.  
He had graduated when the two became too busy to meet up as often. Hinata was a third year, and preparing for the upcoming matches as well as looking into colleges with volleyball teams. Kenma was attending university, but no longer played. They hardly ever saw each other, and only texted right before bed. The timing seemed oddly intimate to Kenma, but he never mentioned it. He was just glad he could still communicate with the Karasuno ace.  
Over that summer was when he noticed his pulse quickening at the mere mention of Shouyo. Did he maybe have some kind of condition?  
It was that night that made him realize- the night they got together for dinner with other old friends and he received the news that Hinata was in a relationship with that setter Kageyama. That night when he went home early, giving the excuse that he didn’t feel well, and cried. He hadn’t planned on crying, and he wasn’t used to the sensation. But he cried and it hit him like a cannon that maybe he loved Shouyo.  
His second year at university started, and he stopped all contact with the younger boy. Kuroo would visit from time to time, expressing concern every time, telling him he seemed miserable. Kenma would just shake his head, silently denying it, going back to his game to distract himself from the source of his misery.  
Shouyo. Shouyo. Shouyo. Shouyo.  
He couldn’t get him out of his head. He was asked out by an underclass girl, accepted, then took it back three days later. Cut his hair short and redyed it. Surrounded himself with his schoolwork. Got a part-time job that he quit after two weeks.  
He had isolated himself even from his old teammates at that point, and hardly talked to anyone. He had started to wonder how long it took to get over a love you never had a chance with anyway.  
He supposed Shouyo wondered why he could never get calls through; Kenma hadn't changed his number, but he had blocked any old contacts. He was so tired of reminders. So tired.  
Why was he like this? They had been kids, and he had been foolish and in love. Why wouldn't the feeling leave him?  
Was first love always this painful?  
He spent most of that year alone, huddled in his room with music blasting and the blinds closed. Classes dragged on for him, the rest of the day was grey and cold, and the only respite came late at night, when he would play his old gameboy while curled up in his blankets, the dull light of the screen the only source of warmth in the dark that surrounded him.  
Weeks and months passed, but Kenma felt like he was standing still. He was in the middle of busy traffic, time zooming like cars and people growing farther away. The only one he wanted to see was the farthest away, and he couldn't see him any longer.  
He was just so, so tired.  
The thing is, it could've gotten better. He could have made it.  
If only he had known how to stop drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending altered from the version that is currently on wattpad. That one ended kinda happy but i felt like it was forced? So idk. God my writing skills are terrible


	5. Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um?? (IwaOi)

They had barely seen each other since college had started for them both. Quick texts during breaks, snapchats at lunch, unconsciously flirting over late-night skype calls; those were the only things that had held them together. Hajime hardly knew how Tooru was doing, if he had skinned a knee during practice, if he was keeping up with assignments. Was he taking care of himself? Hajime knew he had a bad habit of under-eating when he was stressed.   
A string had snapped at some point during Hajime’s endless worrying, and he had bought a ticket for the train to go see Tooru. He knew they both had a free day that Saturday, and he would use it to his advantage. 

 

“Iwa-chan? What do you mean, you’re at the station?”  
“I mean I am at the station. Can you pick me up or should I walk?”  
“No, no, Iwa-chan, I’ll drive over! Hold on!”  
The conversation seemed empty over the phone, but the minute Tooru saw Hajime in the front of the train station he had gotten lost in twice, he ran over and hugged him and probably wiped a few tears on his shirt sleeve.  
“Shittykawa, don’t wipe your bodily fluids on me!”  
“Iwa-chan! So mean!” he whined, smiling nonetheless. “Why’d you come? How’d you know I wasn’t with my girlfriend?”  
“You don’t have a girlfriend.” Hajime mumbled, walking towards Tooru’s car. It was a small car, shiny silver, but it looked like he had bought it used. That was surprising.  
“I might!” Tooru huffed, tugging on Hajime’s shirtsleeve. “She’s super cute!”  
“Now you’re just talking about yourself.”  
A short pause followed, and Hajime realized what he had said. Did that really just come out of his mouth?   
“Eh, Iwa-chan, I always knew you thought I was cute!” Tooru smiled, running a little ahead. The tips of his ears were red. Hajime half-heartedly smacked his shoulder.  
“As if.”  
They drove to a small family restaurant, where Tooru sat across from Hajime and kicked his legs from time to time, chattering on about what he had been up to. Apparently Sugawara and Sawamura from Karasuno were, coincidentally, sharing a dorm room near his and he could hear them laughing every time he passed by. He had thought of stopping to say hello, but decided against it because they didn’t deserve his presence. Hajime had snorted loudly at that, then immediately apologized to the waitress, who had come to deliver their food and looked a little startled.  
“Ah, Iwa-chan, I forgot to ask, do you have a girlfriend?”  
Hajime looked up from his food a little too quickly, but saw Tooru staring down fixedly. “No.” Tooru’s ears were turning red again. “Did you want to compare my girlfriend to your ‘super cute’ one? Too bad, sorry.”  
Tooru smiled, laughed. He ate only half of his food before saying he was full and offering the rest to Hajime. He accepted and finished it off, after promising reluctantly to buy ice cream if Tooru got hungry again.   
“Iwa-chan!” he suddenly said, sitting up and poking Hajime’s forehead.  
“Wha-?” the other looked up, worried, looking around for someone who looked threatening.  
“That was like an indirect kiss!” Tooru giggled, gesturing at the empty plate. “Sorry sorry sorry!” he giggled harder as Hajime stood and threatened to knock that smile right off. He never would have anyway, even if Tooru hadn’t been absolutely adorable as he sunk into the plush red seat and laughed.  
They walked around the town for a while longer, and they ended up getting the ice cream. They talked idly about volleyball and college life and their high school friends. It started to get darker, and Hajime suggested they get back to the car so he could catch the last train. Tooru frowned and looked up at the dark blue sky.   
“Iwa-chan, I know this great hill where we can watch the stars come out.”  
“Oikawa, I have to catch the last train or I won’t be able to get home.”  
“Just stay the night.” Tooru said, his smile strained. “Please.” His flighty voice came back suddenly, “I wanna watch the stars with Iwa-chan!”  
Hajime, stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and agreeing, getting a ‘yay!’ from Tooru as he linked their arms.  
“You have to protect me at night you know!” he said as way of explanation, when Hajime looked down at their arms. He shrugged, knowing full well Tooru could protect himself but deciding not to comment. He had missed him so much, why not let him do what he wanted? Besides, it was nice. He needed some physical touch after so much time away from this guy. He wasn’t going to complain.  
They came to the hill and climbed for a few silent minutes, before Tooru let go of Hajime’s arm and flopped down onto the grass, patting the spot next to him. “You too, Iwa-chan!”  
Hajime grunted but laid down anyway, allowing himself to relax. The chilled grass felt good against his back.   
The first stars were already little twinkles of light, glimmering bright in the early night sky. Tooru’s fingers brushed Hajime’s as he pointed to them with his other hand. “Look, they’re like little spaceships. Maybe the aliens are finally coming to abduct us. Me and you in a spaceship, Iwa-chan.”  
“Dumbass.” Hajime muttered as he extended his fingers to grip Tooru’s. They stiffened, but soon softened into his hand. He could see Tooru smiling gently, even in the darkness that was descending over the hillside.   
“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Tooru said after a little while.  
“Hmm?”  
He could feel the brunette shift next to him and turn, then rolling over until he was right over Hajime. “You’re so cool.”  
“What brought that on?” he asked. He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. He decided not to add a petty insult to the end of the sentence, instead opting to shut up as Tooru smiled wider.  
“I love you, Iwa-chan.”   
He bent his neck down until he was face to face with the other, then let himself down gently so his hands could come up to hold Hajime’s cheeks.  
“Oi-”  
And then bam, they were kissing. Or more like Tooru was kissing him, he didn’t start kissing back until Tooru stopped, with something akin to embarrassment and shame in his eyes. “Sorry, Iwa-chan, I-”  
Then it was Hajime’s turn to grab his cheeks and pull him down to kiss him again. They stayed like that for who knows how long, until Tooru sat up, his face flushed and his hair ruffled and his collar askew.  
“Iwa-chan, we’re in the middle of a park!”  
Hajime sat up as well, Tooru still on his legs. “Did you just realize that, Shittykawa? There’s no one out here, though.”  
“Mm, I know,” he whined, pouting, “but couldn’t we finish this somewhere more private…?”  
Hajime’s jaw clenched as he blushed. “Finish this? We didn’t start anything, stupid.”   
Tooru looked hurt. “But why did you kiss me back, then?”  
Hajime realized he had said something wrong. “No, I meant…! No, Tooru, of course I want to… finish this. But not this time, okay? Maybe next time I visit. Let’s go back to your place, see if you can sneak me into the dorms.”  
Tooru smiled. “Alright, Iwa-chan. One last kiss, though.”  
Hajime allowed him to peck him on the lips, then pressed a small kiss to Tooru’s neck. “I love you too, by the way, Shittykawa.”


	6. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i fukvi ng love bok ukurooo

“Bro look at this.”  
Kuroo’s smooth voice reached Bokuto’s ears, and he turned excitedly. “Bro??” He looked down, and there was Kuroo on one knee. In his hands was a ring pop.  
“Bro… Will you marry meme?”  
Bokuto teared up. This was the happiest moment of his life. “Bro… Of course… You meme the world to me…”  
They hugged and then lived happily ever after with their volleyball babies and their dumb owls and their stupid cats and their disgusted setters who had to make sure they didn’t set their villa by the seaside on fire.  
The end.


	7. Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh bluh bluuuh (KuroTsukki)

“Tsukki, are you wearing my sweater?”

Tsukishima sighed. He had given up telling this moron to stop calling him ‘Tsukki’ a year and a half ago. “Yeah. It was in my basket, and I was cold.”

Kuroo smiled. “Ah, that’s so cute! You’re so cute! I love you!” he gushed as he reached out to hug the blonde, who ducked out of the way just in time.

“We live in the same house and share the same washing machine, it was bound to happen at some point.” he said, rolling up the sleeves so he could start the dishes Kuroo hadn’t bothered to clean the night before like he said he would. 

“Ah, Tsukki, you’re no fun! A man is bound to get excited when he sees his boyfriend in his sweater! Especially when it looks so good on you.”

The blonde glanced over his shoulder. “I don’t think I’d really enjoy seeing you in any of my clothing, so I can’t say I understand.”

“That’s because you’re skinnier and have longer legs than me, Tsukki. The sleeves would rip off because of my big buff muscles, and the pants would drag.”

Tsukishima snorted and looked at his boyfriend. “Big buff muscles? Keep dreaming.”

“Ah Sweetheart, you know you like these big buff muscles.” Kuroo crooned, flexing. Tsukishima indulges him by feeling his bicep.

“Ooh, very nice. Just like Kiyoko-san’s.” he said, feigning disinterest. Kuroo looked offended. Tsukishima kept it to himself that although that was meant to be a jab, Kiyoko-san probably was hiding some nice muscles on her arms somewhere.

Of course, he hadn’t seen her since the team get-together last year. She was a part of a good company, and was currently dating the other old manager, Hitoka.

Enough about that; the black-haired nuisance was almost on top of him now, talking in low tones. 

“Tsukki! Stop doing the dishes and come cuddle with me! We can watch Jurassic Park reruns or something.” 

Tsukishima shook his head. As tempting as Jurassic Park reruns sounded, he had to finish the dishes. Yamaguchi and Hinata were visiting later that day, and he was the type to clean every little thing when company came to call. “Tetsurou, I need to have this house sparkling by the time Tadashi and Hinata show up, would you mind getting off of me and helping out?” he asked, setting aside a large plate to dry and looking up at the other, “We can have some fun by ourselves later tonight.”

Kuroo stood up straight and grinned. “I’m holding you to that promise, Kei-chan!” He kissed Tsukishima’s cheek and ran off to (hopefully) vacuum the front living room. Tsukishima had only meant watching Jurassic Park, but if Kuroo had taken ‘fun’ to mean something else, fine by him. He was being held to his promise.

He smiled and shook his head, inhaling the smell of the large red sweater he was wearing. Why had he fallen for such a dork?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U know what would be nice?? Comments. i live for temporary validation, my friends


	8. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk this is short and rushed, in honour of Valentine's day (DaiSuga)

Suga had always preferred milk chocolate over dark- until that first Valentine’s day when he could taste the dark chocolate on Daichi’s lips and on his breath as he whispered his love confession.

He had thought that he didn’t like roses, he thought they were too cliche- until that first time Daichi handed him a single white rose, blushing, muttering that he had seen it and thought of him.

He hadn’t known that he would enjoy cold nights spent outside by a river- until that first night when Daichi spent all day with him, ending their time together by laying on the bank of the river, watching the stars, holding hands and trying to hide their smiles. 

He hadn’t anticipated his simple love for autumn paths through the park- until that first day when Daichi walked him home from school and convinced him to take a quick detour, pecking him on the cheek, smiling, when he agreed.

He had never thought crying was so exhausting, in fact he thought it useless- until the first night he curled up in Daichi’s arms, the last night he could call himself a member of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, the last night he could be a mentor to the kids who had become his closest friends. The night he cried and cried until he fell asleep on Daichi’s chest.

He had never liked showing off his neck- until that first hot afternoon in the summer, when they laid together on his bed and Daichi left sweet kiss marks all over his neck and made him want more.

He had never known how much he could love someone- until those first words, that first kiss, that first night together.

That first shining ring on his finger.

That first ‘I do.’


	9. Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk some cuddling ig. Maybe a little ooc but come on let noya be a little tame for one minute (AsaNoya)

“Asahi-san!”   
The voice of the smaller boy came suddenly out of the comfortable silence of the lazy summer afternoon and startled Asahi, making his arms tighten around Nishinoya.  
“Ah, Asahi-san, that kinda hurts.”  
“Sorry, Noya-san!” Asahi stuttered, loosening his grip. “You startled me; I think I dozed off.”  
Nishinoya shifted so that he was on his side next to Asahi, facing him with his arms tucked securely against his chest. “I know you did, that’s why I said your name. I wanted to keep staring into your eyes.”  
Asahi blushed and looked away. “Noya-san, what the heck.”  
Nishinoya grinned. He couldn’t deny that he was blushing, too. He had to work hard to say cool lines like that. He laid his head on Asahi’s large, extra-soft pillow and pressed a small kiss to the other’s shoulder. Asahi smiled softly and did likewise to Nishinoya’s forehead.   
It was a quiet moment between the two, and a welcome one. Practice was still going on over summer break, and Nishinoya was working hard to support the new captain, Chikara, since Daichi and the rest of the third years (including Asahi himself) were going off to university. This was a temporary respite, an oasis of sorts.   
Asahi ended up dozing off again, with Nishinoya’s arms wrapped around his waist and his hair soft against his neck. Nishinoya decided not to wake him again, opting instead to watch his sleeping face, the rise and fall of his chest, his hair fluttering around his cheeks. His hair had grown quite a bit, and was now long enough for a braid, which was a good thing for Nishinoya because he adored playing with Asahi’s hair. He listened to the rhythmic breathing until he too fell asleep, snuggled against Asahi’s bicep.  
They didn’t wake up until a few hours later, but they still lay there, talking and laughing and staying close. They felt safe with each other.  
Safe and in love.


	10. Flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only pure kids in haikyuu tbh. Another short blurb (KiyoYachi)

“Are you sure you have to go?” Yachi asked once more, wringing her shaking hands. “You can’t hold it off for one more day? I mean, I know it’s really important, business stuff and all, and I want you to be successful, more than anyone, but maybe stay a little longer? Um, maybe I-”  
“Hitoka-chan.” Shimizu interrupted, smiling and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “If you’re worried about the long flight, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Thank you for worrying, but I’ve been on this flight before. I’ll come back safe and sound in three days.”  
Yachi looked down, her cheeks burning. That was exactly what she had been worrying about. But she also wanted Kiyoko to stay for her own reasons; how was she supposed to manage the apartment alone? How was she supposed to survive without Kiyoko’s constant reassurance and kindness and kisses and- oh, that had gotten out of hand. She blushed an even deeper scarlet and Kiyoko, knowing exactly what she was thinking, smiled.  
“Hitoka-chan, I promise I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“Okay… Be safe, Sh- Shimizu… san.” She was still nervous saying Kiyoko’s first name, even though they’d been dating since Yachi’s third year in high school, and had lived together since her second year in university.  
Kiyoko lifted Yachi’s chin and gave her one last goodbye kiss. “See you soon, Hitoka-chan.”  
Yachi covered her flaming face and tried to stutter out a few last words. “I- I love- I love you, Shimizu-san!”  
“I love you too.” Kiyoko patted the younger girl’s shoulder and pecked her cheek before walking over to the security gates. Yachi watched her until she had gone past the doors, then turned to head home.  
‘I love you too. I love you too. I love you too.’  
The words echoed in her head as she bounced to her car, grinning. Ah, she could hardly wait for the three days to be over.


	11. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me i love the fake dating au and also yamahina i have no excuse i'm so sorry i wrote this at a hospital so it's quick (YamaHina)

“Please date me!!”

The request came out of nowhere one chilly evening as they cleaned up after practice. Hinata Shouyou was bent over pleadingly in front of Yamaguchi Tadashi, who was a more than a little confused.

“Er- what? Hinata, are you okay?”

“Yamaguchi, please! Some kids, acquaintances, from middle school saw me the other day and we ended up making plans and I said I had a really good-looking date but I actually don’t so I need you to pretend to be my date! I can’t ask Kageyama because he’s not exactly good-looking or social, Tsukishima is an ass, and all the senpai’s have better things to do! You’re the only one I can turn to in my time of need!”

Yamaguchi bit his lip. This was quite the predicament. “Wh- why not Yachi-san?”

“Yachi-san is not interested in men!” Hinata stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yamaguchi spluttered his response.

“And how do you know if I am?” 

“I don’t! I just respect Yachi-san a little more than you. Oh sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound as bad as it did! Sorry! Anyway, please pretend to be my date. One night is all I ask.”

Yamaguchi glanced around, feeling a little trapped, and seeing no one was watching, sighed and agreed. “J- just one night, though, okay?”

“That’s the deal!” Hinata said, finally straightening up and grinning broadly. “Thanks, Yamaguchi! You’re the best!” and with those words, he bounced off and away.

Yamaguchi frowned and rubbed his forehead, wishing he could disappear for a little bit, deep down. Deeper down, though, he was a tiny bit glad Hinata had asked him. 

The next day, they discussed plans over lunch. He had to dress nice, but not too nice. He could tell Hinata whenever he wanted to leave. He had to pretend the whole time they were there, but if they ever asked about him after that, Hinata would say they broke up. They shook hands on it and decided to meet at the karaoke place at 6 that night. Tsukishima thought the whole thing was ridiculous.

 

Yamaguchi ended up arriving a little earlier than planned and waited outside in the wind, looking anxiously for Hinata, who ended up being 7 minutes late. He had started to panic until he saw the bright orange hair bobbing through the crowd towards him. 

Hinata bounded over and apologized for being a little bit late, then grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and walked into the building. 

Eh? Did they have to hold hands before they saw his friends? Was this okay? He was blushing pretty badly, he knew it.

“H- Hinata, why are we holding hands?”

“Those guys could be anywhere! You never know where people could be lurking.”

Oh, okay, that was fine, he guessed. Except not really. His hand was sweaty and clammy and he didn’t want Hinata thinking they were always this gross. Next time, he would definitely wipe his hands off before holding Hinata’s. If there was a next time. Maybe he only wanted there to be a next time. 

They found the room Hinata’s acquaintances were in, and Hinata introduced Yamaguchi. “This is my date, Yamaguchi-kun!”

Yamaguchi raised his hand in greeting, not trusting himself to talk. He knew he would mess it up if he said anything.

The three other kids in the room smiled. “Ah, Hinata, he’s pretty cute, how’d you catch him?” one smirked, leaning on his elbow. A second friend kneed his leg and apologized to Yamaguchi.  
“I hope you make Shouyou happy, mkay?”

Yamaguchi stuttered an answer he didn’t quite hear, but it must have been good, because the other smiled and nodded. God, he hoped he wasn’t doing any lasting damage. He barely knew what was going on half the time he was there. At one point, the blonde friend fell asleep on another’s legs while he was still singing.

After a couple of hours, everyone had settled down and were chatting comfortably, except Yamaguchi, who was still on edge. Hinata’s hand had found a place over his own, and their legs were touching, and he felt oddly hot, but he didn’t want to move. Oddly hot, but also oddly comfortable. 

The spiky-haired one, who’s name Yamaguchi hadn’t caught, sat up suddenly. “Hey,” he said curiously, “you two are dating, right? Have you, you know, kissed?”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks growing redder by the second. What was this guy saying? 

“Of… Of course not! We’ll have our first kiss when Yamaguchi’s ready! First kisses are special!” Hinata said, his grip tightening around Yamaguchi’s fingers. The tips of his ears were bright pink, and Yamaguchi had to hide a smile behind his hand. That was kind of cute, how his ears blushed. 

“Oh, yeah, I get that, man.” Spiky said, nodding, hand on his chin. “Me and my girlfriend-”

“You don't have a girlfriend, idiot!” the second one said, pushing him over, falling on the blonde one who jumped awake. They laughed for a few minutes before Spiky glanced at the clock and declared it time to go. Yamaguchi stood, maybe too quickly, and pulled Hinata away, hurriedly giving his farewells.

“Ah, Yamaguchi, slow down! My legs are shorter than yours! Not that that can stop me going as fast, but please slow down.”

“Ah. Sorry, Hinata.” Yamaguchi apologized, biting his lip. They were outside, halfway down the street. “Did I do okay?”

“Yeah, you did great! Thanks for letting me hold your hand, that really completed the whole scene, don’t you think? Anyway, I had fun!”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi smiled hesitantly. “Me too.” That was a lie, but the beaming grin on Hinata’s face made up for it.

They walked to Hinata’s place first, and as Yamaguchi turned to say goodbye, Hinata grabbed his shoulder and said quickly “I know I said first kisses were special but please accept this!” and brushed his lips against Yamaguchi’s, lingering for a split second before breaking away, running into his house, his ears burning. Yamaguchi stood there in shock, his hand touching his mouth lightly, wondering why he felt so fluttery.

First kisses were pretty special, huh? Maybe next time they went to karaoke they wouldn’t have to pretend to be close.


	12. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata's turn to suffer (NoyaHina)

It only took one meeting for Hinata to fall in love. 

The figure was small. One might say ‘unimpressive’, if they didn’t know him. He was small and loud and a skirt-chaser. But it only took Hinata one look to fall for him, and hard.

Those words still echoed in his head every time he saw him: “I like you! Your position is important, too!”  
Nishinoya’s words had made him feel… Excited. Needed. His gorgeous, dark brown eyes had sparkled as he spoke. His hand was warm on Hinata’s chest, on his shoulder, on his back, and his smile… God, his smile had been magical. 

But that smile was saved for only one person now.

Hinata had revelled in spending time with Noya-senpai after practice, getting ice-cream together, talking about volleyball; in the days that followed, he wanted so badly just to be with Noya. To learn from him and live from those quick pats on the back. To see that smile again. 

And he did. 

When Asahi-san came back.

That smile was reserved only for Asahi now. Hinata would spot it from the side, from across the court, and he knew that Noya was happy with Asahi. They were happy together. He shouldn’t interfere.

But could he help it? When Noya called “Shouyou!” and ran up to him, grinning. When he sat down beside him after a hard day of practice, promising ice-cream and punching his arm lightly. When he leaned in close and whispered some plan of action. Could he help it if his heart missed a beat? That his stomach disappeared, replaced by a million butterflies? That those small actions replayed in his thoughts over and over?

Could he help it that he was so painfully captured by Nishinoya? That he was in love?

He wished he could forget ever feeling that strong attraction, forget ever imagining those slim, strong hands held in his own, forget ever wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

Hinata wished Nishinoya didn't draw in the sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured i would push this out before i started with my poly ships yo


	13. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been around drunk people much since none of my family or my close friends drink, but I tried. Say no to alcohol, kids, and don't do drugs. (AsaDaiSuga) (maybe)

Of course he had only meant to have one or two drinks- but even as disciplined as he seemed while sober, he definitely did not know his limits around alcohol. Maybe he had been fine at two, but after that, he couldn’t seem to stop. He doesn’t even particularly enjoy drinking, but once he started, sitting there with his friends and old team mates, talking and laughing, he couldn’t stop himself drinking more and more. 

And that’s how he found himself outside the bar, supported by Tanaka and Nishinoya, slurring answers and being gently pushed into the back seat of his own car. He was being asked directions, but his head felt foggy and he wasn’t sure where he was directing them to. When the car finally stopped, after what seemed like an eternity but was actually five minutes, Tanaka helped him out and to the door of the apartment. 

“Night, Daichi, remember to drink some water or something. Get some rest. I hope you have painkillers for the morning, man.”

And then he was alone, standing at a door he wasn’t sure he recognized. What kind of person left a drunk man alone, when he wasn’t even inside his house yet? He was probably too excited to bang Nishinoya that night; Daichi knew they were having a lewd relationship, as long as they were responsible he supposed he didn’t care, but still they could’ve at least helped him in-

The door opened suddenly and Daichi stumbled, catching himself on the frame before looking up into surprised amber eyes.

“Daichi? What are you doing here? I thought you were out with the guys, that’s why you couldn’t come study with us.”

Daichi tried to straighten up, to seem at least a little in control of himself, but he failed and Suga had to catch him. 

“Oh, you were drinking, weren’t you? And you directed the driver to my place again. Well, you might as well come in. Asahi is in the other room, in case you wanted to say hi before I make you sleep.”

Daichi mumbled something he hoped was intelligible and rubbed his forehead, allowing himself to be guided into the sitting room of Suga’s apartment.

“Daichi?” came the familiar, warm, worried voice of Asahi. “Oh, was he drinking again? Should I go buy some compresses or something for the morning?” He stood halfway, awaiting Suga’s answer.

“I want to say no, since he did this to himself and should face the consequences, but he’s always so grumpy in the mornings and this would make it worse. I don’t want to deal with that, and neither do you, so yeah, if you could, please buy pain killers and maybe compresses.”

Asahi walked over to them and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his coat and heading out. 

“Be safe!” Suga called, before helping Daichi into the bedroom and hauling him onto the bed. “Lucky you that tonight is our study night, or Asahi might not have been here to be so nice to you.”

Daichi smiled and rolled over so that he was over Suga’s legs. “Koushi… Am I the emotional drunk kind, do you think?”

Suga laughed. “No, you’re the groggy type. More annoying, if you ask me. I have to drag you everywhere.”  
Daichi grunted and reached up to kiss Suga’s neck, which he knew he loved. Suga stopped his head and kissed his lips. “No neck kisses while you’re drunk.”

He left him there, coming in once to give him some water, before Daichi blacked out.

 

The next morning he woke up, tangled in sheets and long limbs. “Bwhu-” he spluttered, before remembering where he was. “Ah.” He turned to see Asahi on the left, his arms wrapped around Daichi securely and his hair fanned out on the pillow, Suga on the right, burying his face in Daichi’s chest, smiling faintly.

Daichi wished he could lay there forever, reveling in their adorable faces, but alas his head was pounding and he had to get more water and some meds. He wiggled out from the other two, wondering when they had gotten to bed. He saw their work on the small coffee table as he walked to the bathroom, and he quickly checked it over while he took the painkillers. Asahi’s was riddled with mistakes, and Suga was taking a different course than him so Daichi actually had no idea what the paper was supposed to be about. He stood and started making some coffee, awaiting the awakening of the other two.

It didn’t take long for them to come into the kitchenette after the smell of the coffee filled the apartment.  
“Did you find the pain meds?” Asahi asked sleepily, grabbing mugs from the cabinet.

Suga punched Daichi’s shoulder lightly. “Of course he did, otherwise he would be on the floor grumbling about the pain because he’s a wuss.”

“I am not a wuss. I did find them, thanks, Beardie.”

Asahi put a hand to his chin, obviously wondering if he should shave. Suga poured the coffee while Daichi sat at the table, teasing Asahi a little more before Suga told him to knock it off. 

The morning was peaceful; they all had classes off, the sun was shining (a little too brightly, in Daichi’s opinion), and he was with his two favourite people. The two most wonderful, beautiful people he had ever had the fortune of meeting. And falling in love with.

Ah, maybe he wasn’t an emotional drunk, but he was definitely a sap when he was sober.


	14. Hastily thrown-together polyship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be shorter and a lot less clumsily written, so sorry if you're disappointed in me for this chapter. It railed off the tracks and i cant even remember how it was supposed to end. I wanted just KageHina but then I thought, what about KageHinaKen?? So

“Is Kozume going to be here for dinner?” Tobio asked one night, setting the meal he had picked up on his way home from coaching on the low table. It was just ramen with ham and green onions, which they always had when it was Tobio’s turn to get dinner. He looked down, awaiting an answer, at Shouyou, who brushed some bright hair from his eyes as he shrugged.

“Kenma said he might have to stay late, since there’s a meeting today, but he forgot to check the time it ended.” He continued messing with his hair, which had gotten long again, and hung over his forehead in a disarray of curls. He had experimented with several different hairstyles the past few years, but found he liked a simple, short cut best. 

Tobio sat down next to him and handed him his chopsticks, already digging into the cheap noodles. He closed his eyes as he slurped, and Shouyou took the opportunity to bump his leg with his own, startling him and making him drop his noodles. “Shouyou…” he turned, glaring, pouting almost. “You dumbass!”

He tackled the other, and they were sent to the floor, grappling with each other, which soon turned into a tickle fight (initiated, of course, by Shouyou). They were adults now, but they honestly still acted the same as when they were high school kids. 

Shouyou had, conveniently, forgotten to put a shirt on that morning, and since he had work off, he hadn’t seen any reason to put one on after he realized. He was therefore more susceptible to Tobio finding his weak ticklish spots, but Tobio was still wearing his team sweater. Padding lent him an advantage.

After enough tickling to last a lifetime, they collapsed on the carpet, ramen forgotten and cold on the table. Their limbs were entwined and their cheeks were flushed, and as they looked over at each other, they laughed. Shouyou was beautiful when he laughed, in Tobio’s opinion, and he couldn’t seem to control his own hand as he reached out and cupped Shouyou’s cheek. He leaned over and kissed him softly. Shouyou responded enthusiastically. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Tobio’s lips, which opened immediately, and he took that to mean he could deepen the kiss. 

They lay there for who knows how long, kissing and smiling and kissing some more, until a voice drifted over from the doorway. 

“Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt…”

Shouyou looked up after one final peck on the cheek, and grinned. “Kenma! Welcome home, how was work?”

“Please don’t talk to me so casually while engaging in sexual actions on my carpet.”

Tobio flushed deep red. “Sexual actions- we were not-”

Kenma smirked. “Kageyama, you’re blushing, that’s cute.” he responded in his usual bored voice. Tobio shut up after that, sitting up and staring fixedly out the window. Shouyo walked over to Kenma and gave him a his own small kiss, taking his jacket and hanging it up. 

“Thanks, what’s for dinner?” 

He glanced over at the able and spotted the abandoned ramen. “Ah. It was Kageyama’s turn, wasn’t it? Should I go and buy something else…?”

“No, it’s fine, thanks though, Kenma! Yours is on the counter, I’ll just finish mine cold!” 

Kenma nodded and smiled one of his rare smiles, reserved for Shouyou usually, and walked into the kitchen.

Tobio and Shouyo had been together for a long time. Since their second year, when they finally realized their feelings for each other (although that created a week of awkwardness and nervous quicks that hardly ever worked, much to Captain Ennoshita’s chagrin), they had been dating. Kenma had come into the picture later on, in their third year, when it hit Shouyou that he maybe had feelings for the older boy as well. That had been a rocky part of the relationship.

Shouyou had convinced himself he could ignore his feelings for Kenma, because he was still in love with Tobio, and he kept his problems to himself. Anxious nights spent thinking too hard led to lashing out at people he cared about, which eventually caused a break between the two, but they got back together after only two weeks and an explanation, and they decided they would both invite Kenma to be a part of their relationship. He accepted, almost overwhelmed that Shouyou could ever return the feelings he had been harbouring for two years. And that’s how Shouyou ended up with two boyfriends. 

Kenma and Tobio had slowly warmed up to each other, and ever since they all three started living together at ages 21 and 22, they had gotten closer. Kenma even teased Tobio, which had surprised Shouyou the first time it happened. He was overjoyed that they were getting along so well. 

Back to the present, with Tobio staring out a window, Shouyou trying to finish cold noodles, and Kenma spilling hot water on the counter and searching in vain for a towel. 

“Shouyou, where did you put the towels for the kitchen?” Kenma asked, poking his head into the dining room, where the other two were.

“Oh, Tobio was the last one to do the laundry.”

“Kageyama?”

“They’re under the sink.” Tobio answered, standing to grab one for Kenma, although he was perfectly capable of grabbing it himself. In the kitchen, behind the closed door, Kenma turned to Tobio, wiping the counter with the towel they had grabbed and mixing his ramen. 

“You know, Kageyama, the next time you and Shouyou do perverted things on the floor, maybe let me join in.” 

And with that comment, he left, completely unperturbed, leaving Tobio to turn a bright scarlet.  
After two years in the same house you would think he would be used to that. Oh no, not at all, and the other two loved him for it. Sweet, innocent Tobio.


	15. What's happening in this chapter? i don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried i kind of different style ig (KenHina)

He had never been in love before, and he was afraid that he never would be.

He knew it was fine, not being in love, but he wanted to be.

So badly, he wanted to feel that warmth that people described in the novels.

His comfort at night was his pale, illuminated screen instead of the secure arms of another.

He hadn’t counted on love running around the corner that sunny day, as he sat by his bag and wondered where Kuroo had gone off to. In reality, it had been Kenma himself who had gotten lost, but he sat there, unworried. Then love appeared, in the form of a short, orange-haired boy beaming down at him with a smile like a blooming sunflower.

Oh god, it hit him so suddenly.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach and the heat, different from the midday sweat, spreading across his cheeks as he struggled to maintain his usual indifferent voice. 

His number typed into Kenma’s phone was like a precious gem, a secret all his own. He treasured it and loved it when it lit up, signalling another message.

His beautiful, bright grin was like a cooling relief, on those days they could see each other, training camps and free weekends and anything in between, as they talked and laughed and revelled in the other’s company.

His bruised, calloused hand, excitedly exploring Kenma’s fingers and palm and slender wrist for the first time, was like a gentle reassurance that Kenma wasn’t the only one that wanted so badly to be closer. He shivered at Shouyou’s touch. 

They got used to each other, fell into a soft, familiar rhythm. Love was odd, Kenma thought, as he slowly kissed a smooth, sweet neck. It left feelings of happiness and contentedness, but also yearning, awaiting the next meeting.

Love was beautiful, he knew, as he cradled the smaller boy against his chest, his slow breathing lulling him to sleep. He dreamt of every loving moment he had shared with Shouyou, waking up flushed and grateful that he had the fortune of falling for him. 

His only comfort was no longer his small screen, glowing late at night. He now had the entire sun to keep him up, to love, to spend his life with. 

He was so in love, and somehow, Shouyou was in love with him, too.


	16. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't have sex i swear i cant write that i would die of embarrassment they didnt i promise you it's not supposed to sound like that anYWAY this is the most sinful thing i've ever written and i'm sorry but i had to i'm so thirsty for daisuga you don't understandd i'm sorry okay

It started when he dropped his leather school bag on the couch, sighing and flopping down next to Daichi. He was, truthfully, almost in tears, and he buried his face in the arm of the other.

“Suga? What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, closing his textbook and shifting so that Suga could be in a more comfortable position. “Hey, are you crying?”

Ah, good old Daichi. Never knew when not to ask questions. Suga looked up at him, eyes rimmed red, pouting. He didn’t answer, only staring at Daichi’s lovely tanned face for a few seconds before hiding in the sleeve of his jacket again. 

Normally, he could handle stress very well. He considered himself reliable. But the degree he had chosen was too much, and he hated it, and finally he had been overwhelmed. He wanted to give up. All this negative emotion just built up, until it spilled over and trickled down his cheeks in frustrated tears.

“Daichi, I hate my major. I hate it!”

“Woah.” Suga never usually voiced his own vexations . Daichi knew it must be pretty bad, for him to be in this state. He rubbed a hand through the silver hair tickling his chin and kissed Suga’s forehead in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s okay. Hey, maybe you can ask around, switch majors. I’m sure it’s not too late.”

Suga sighed, suddenly looking up, fixing his gaze on Daichi’s gorgeous dark eyes. “I’m really not in the mood for talking about solutions. We can do that later. I am in the mood to be comforted, Sawamura.”

Daichi set down the textbook that had been in his lap, turning again to face the shorter boy. “Yeah?” he asked, smiling, knowing that it would have come to this eventually.

“Yeah.” Suga replied, leaning forward and kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck and scooting closer. Daichi responded, a slight smile still frozen on his lips, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked across the bottom of Suga’s mouth, and it opened without hesitation, meeting fervor with more fervor, sending goosebumps down his spine.

Suga’s hands were in his hair, and his mouth was at Suga’s neck, kissing slowly and tenderly, biting only once to leave a mark, the way Suga loved it. He pressed his mouth to every beauty mark scattered across his pale chest. 

As he ran his hands down Suga’s sides, he could feel him shiver, could hear the quick breath. He bent down for another kiss and got it, hungry but teasing. Beautiful. 

His jacket, now tear-stained, lay forgotten on the floor, next to the coffee table holding their bags and Daichi’s books that almost got knocked over as Suga was flipped onto his back. 

Suga was feeling up Daichi’s fantastic biceps when he remembered that Hinata and Kageyama were visiting. He fell back and grabbed Daichi’s shoulders.

“Daichi, the kids-!”

Daichi stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. “Holy shit, Suga, I’m so sorry- oh man, let’s, uh, wow. Mood killer. Anyway, let’s just get this cleaned up. I’ll go change.”

Suga sat up as Daichi stood from the couch, struggling to button his jeans. He put a hand to his forehead, wishing he had remembered earlier, before he had insisted on having fun times. Why was he so needy? Now he had to make sure there was no lingering evidence- Hinata and Kageyama were only second years. He worried that they weren’t ready to know about the kinds of things he and Daichi got up to in the privacy of their apartment.

He was finishing up, and starting to prepare dinner, when the doorbell rang. Daichi answered, and Suga heard him greet the younger kids, smiling as he heard Hinata’s excited voice and Kageyama’s much quieter ‘hello’.

They were eating when the two decided to break the news.

“We’re dating now!” Hinata declared, grinning widely, causing Kageyama to blush.

Daichi dropped his chopsticks into his broth, his jaw hanging open, and Suga had to punch his shoulder before he blinked and smiled. “Oh, great. Wow. Congratulations. Uh, this isn’t affecting the team in any way, is it?”

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Well, it never did when you and Sugawara-san were a couple, so we figured it shouldn’t influence us during play, either.”

Now it was Suga’s turn to drop his chopsticks. “You knew?”

Hinata laughed. “What? That you two were dating? It was so obvious!” 

Suga blushed and hid his face in his hands. Oh god. They already knew about the kinds of things he and Daichi got up to in the privacy of their apartment.


	17. Train Stations and Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee haha  
> Felt like updating this just because ig  
> Soulmate au (asanoya)

Asahi was nervous. Of course, he was usually nervous about one thing or another, but this was so much worse. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and he was probably sweating buckets. There were bats in his stomach and a dull stress headache forming right behind his eyes. Oh god, they were almost here.

The source for these nerves, if you haven’t guessed, was that Asahi Azumane was about to meet his soulmate. He didn’t know what they would look like, or how he would meet them, but it would be soon. His Clock said so.

Clocks, in case you were wondering (which I’m sure you were), are little red markings on one’s wrist that counted down the time until you met your soulmate. No one else can see your Clock. And Asahi’s was at 2 minutes and 3 seconds. Oh, 2 seconds now.

He glanced around the busy train station. He hated train stations; they were full of people that pushed and shoved and didn’t care because they had to be places and you were in the way. It was like a million people in a crowded box, and Asahi was scared of being crushed. He really didn’t like being surrounded by people he didn’t know. But thankfully he was tall, and he could usually look over the heads of the crowd, and today something on his mind was more pressing than all the people around him. Today, he would meet his soulmate in this crowd.

He took a moment to glance at his Clock, then his train ticket for the seventeenth time, to make sure he still had time before he had to board. His hands were trembling, and he tried to calm them.

1 minute, 38 seconds.

The screen above his head announced the train that was leaving. It was the one before Asahi’s. He turned his head side to side, his feet tapping uncontrollably, trying to discern which one of these strangers could possibly be his soulmate. Maybe they weren’t here. Maybe fate was playing a trick on him. 

47 seconds.

He slouched, trying his best to blend into the crowd (which was, just between you and me, difficult at best. That long hair and that beard? Anyone would stare at him passing. He recently got piercings on his ears, too. For someone trying his best not to look like a delinquent, he sure is failing). He headed toward the train platform, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He almost tripped over a young child not once but twice, scaring the mother of both, who scampered away before he could stutter out an apology.

3 seconds.

He hoped Suga had food waiting for him when he arrived.

2

1

A blur of black and yellow rammed into Asahi’s stomach as he reached up to adjust his bag’s straps, and he let out a pained gasped. His eyes teared up from the force of the impact.

He turned, a ‘sorry’ already on the tip of his tongue.

The boy that stood before him was short, shorter than most, with spiked black hair, dyed yellow in the front. His eyes were dark and mesmerizing, and currently they were staring at Asahi’s face.

“Oh my god! Your piercings are so cool! Sorry I ran into you, I was in a hurry! I’m not anymore though. I’m Nishinoya Yuu!”

Asahi was startled. The giant birds pecking at his heart hadn’t calmed down, and as he glanced at his Clock, he actually wasn’t surprised it was at 0.

“Asahi Azumane.” he smiled, his anxiety probably shining through like a lighthouse beam. 

Nishinoya beamed and held out his hand. “Well, Asahi Azumane, my Clock is at 0! I’m gonna assume yours is, too! Where are you headed?”

Asahi was a little side-tracked, wondering absently why he had been so nervous beforehand. All his jitteriness about meeting his soulmate seemed to have disappeared. He felt fine, besides his normal jumpy thoughts.

“Asahi-san?”

“O- oh! I’m going to visit a friend, he’s- oh no, I have to go, I’ll miss my train!”

Nishinoya shifted as Asahi moved to run towards the platform so that he was still in front of him. “Ah, I’m coming with! Not gonna let my soulmate slip away like that!”

Asahi grinned sheepishly. That was a cute line. He guessed he would have to explain to Suga about the extra mouth to feed he had brought along. (What a pushover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lmao


	18. Him

Tadashi couldn’t ever remember a beginning. His memories of childhood were blurred over time, but he could still recall the butterflies in his ribcage and the swelling in his chest. The feeling had just always been there, as long as Tsukki himself had been. 

He was more aware of it around the second year of middle school, especially when Tsukki smiled his rare smiles, or laughed, or tilted his head enough to let the sun catch his golden curls. When his glasses slid down his nose as he drifted to sleep, or when he stared longingly at the moon, or when his amber eyes reflected the harsh light of the TV. Tadashi found himself captivated by small moments, insignificant movements that didn’t mean anything to anyone else. It was just him.

He remembers their first year of high school, when Tsukki pretended he didn’t care. Tadashi saw through his layers of protective indifference to his self-doubt, his worry. He wondered how Tsukki didn’t realize how amazing he was. How much potential he held. He would stay up night after night with him, soothing him and wishing he could tell him how perfect he seemed. 

They both worked so hard that year, and it payed off. They were trusted members of the team and things were going well for Tsukki, and Tadashi was happy for him beyond words. He supported him however he could through his struggles.

He remembers evenings spent walking home, talking about this and that, watching the sunset. There were days when Tsukki was unusually talkative, smiling at little comments Tadashi made. There were days when Tsukki wouldn’t talk at all, hiding away behind his headphones, leaving Tadashi to revel at how beautiful he looked in the fading daylight. There were days in between, comfortable silence stretching until one of them said something. Days and days and weeks and months spent together, side by side.

He remembers, near the end of their second year, a particular night after practice. Tadashi had promised Shimada he would drop by. He and Tsukki were walking together before the crossroads. It was a good day, when Tsukki smiled a lot, and Tadashi wasn’t sure what came over him. Maybe it was the cicadas chirping, the nighttime air smelling faintly of cherry blossoms, the pinks and oranges of the sky slowly turning to dark blue, the stars speckling above shining their light on Tsukki’s cheek. But Tadashi stopped and kissed him.

He kissed him softly, and he could feel the other go rigid. He could hear his breath stop. And he thought maybe he would kiss back.

But he didn’t.

He stepped back and looked at Tadashi as if he was seeing him for the first time, a stranger who couldn’t possibly have just actually kissed him.

And then he turned away.

Tadashi watched until he was gone.

It was just him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to update this again and i remembered when i first started haikyuu i definitely only shipped one-sided tsukkiyama So i threw this together in a few minutes here you go   
> haha you can kill me for the shitty quality if you want i won't protest


	19. AAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liste n i love ennotananoya but i also cant write to save my life lately so here,,, have this

‘Holy shit,’ Tanaka thought to himself one day, ‘I’m really fucking gay.’

And then he went out and got himself two boyfriends. Two whole boyfriends!!

Nishinoya and Tanaka did stupid things sometimes but Ennoshita would reel them in and they would sometime kiss and they all smiled because they were happy and gay together.

They loved each other a lot the end


End file.
